<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We miss you by M00BL00M</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602825">We miss you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M00BL00M/pseuds/M00BL00M'>M00BL00M</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>just angst ! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crying, Funeral, George misses him., Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Patches also misses him ):, Pet, Sad, Sad Ending, Self-Hatred, Wakes &amp; Funerals, they want him back.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M00BL00M/pseuds/M00BL00M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark grey skies were all George could focus on, the thought of soft meadows wrapping around him and taking him away near. He wanted to be gone. Soft chitter-chatter filled around him, the world around him slowly warping back into the funeral home. George knew he would see himself in one soon enough; Just not for his boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>just angst ! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We miss you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! quick authors note to go over potential triggers !</p><p>trigger warnings for this fic include; Implied Suicide<br/>content warnings for this fic include; crying, sad pets (near the end), grieving, self-hatred, funerals<br/>disclaimer; if any ccs featured in this take their words back on being comfortable with ship-fics/fics in general, i will delete this. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dark grey skies were all George could focus on, the thought of soft meadows wrapping around him and taking him away near. He wanted to be gone. Soft chitter-chatter filled around him, the world around him slowly warping back into the funeral home. George knew he would see himself in one soon enough; Just not for his boyfriend.</p><p>Dream's family stared at him with pity, their eyes soft, and their words were half-filled. Did they really mean anything they were saying? He was nothing but a man who lost his soon-to-be husband. The thought made his heart tug. Was Dream really that unhappy? So much so that he had to take his own life? George blamed himself; He blamed all the arguments they had; He blamed all the lost words of affection, the unsaid sorries and goodbyes. He was the one who spent the most time with Dream, why had he not seen the signs? George tried to remember the day Dream had killed himself, but George felt his breath hitch, and his eyes start to water, and he stopped. George just wanted him back; He missed him so much. As each day passes, George feels like the world was too much to bare.</p><p>''George?'' Sapnap murmured, placing his hand on George's shoulder. George looked up at his friend, trying his best to put on a smile. ''Yeah?''<br/>
''It's starting,'' Sapnap said, his heart tugging as George's smile fell. ''Alright,'' He muttered, his sleeves clenching in his fists as he walked up the aisle. He could've been walking up to see Dream; To place a ring on his finger. George teared up, sniffling in attempt to curb his emotions. He walked up a small set of stairs, making eye contact with the coffin as he sat down next to Dream's sister. Her appearance wasn't much better than George's; They both looked like they had come from hell and back. George watched as Dream's mother walked up to a mic, her hands shaking while she held a piece of paper. George blocked what she was saying out after a moment, his teary eyes lingering on the coffin. Yellow details that looked similar to leaves ran along the side of it, George assumed they were green to a non-colourblind person. Painted blue flowers rested in a symmetrical pattern along the sides, hints of a darker blue ran through the petals of each flower. George noticed small bunches of blue flowers near the top, squinting his eyes to examine them.</p><p>His breath got caught in his throat as he realised they were Hydrangeas; George's favourite flower. George let his tears fall freely at that point, his eyes pointing back at the floor while his shoulders shook silently. Sapnap watched his friend from a few seats down, his frown growing as George started crying. George felt movement from the side of him, quickly glancing up to see the blurry figure of Dream's sister walking towards the mic. George didn't bother to listen to what she said either.</p><p>George remembered his soft touches, during walks, during movies, while he was falling asleep; George remembered his kisses, his banter, his beauty. The constellation of freckles that George liked to count while falling asleep was gone, the arms that wrapped around him are gone. He was gone. George stood up suddenly, ignoring the looks he got from Dream's friends and family as he walked down the stairs and out of the building with shuttering shoulders. George didn't register the rain that fell while walking to his car; He barely noticed his lack of breath while opening the door and sliding into his car. </p><p>The pitter-patter of the rain was somber, but it was over-ruled by George's gut-wrenching sobs. His body felt broken, similar to an expensive vase that was shattered by twin siblings. George missed him; His soulmate, his fiance, his best friend- Dream was his everything, and now he's nothing.<br/>
-<br/>
Weeks after the funeral, George got custody of Patches. Originally, Dream's mother was supposed to get custody, but she felt that George needed her more. George did his best to make sure she was taken care of; He played with her daily, fed her, gave her water, and he cuddled with her at night. It was obvious she was sad as well, she constantly pawed and cried at Dream's recording room, and it brought George to tears every time. Despite Patche's being in his life, and with support from his friends, family and fans; George didn't feel much better. He was in a constant state of malaise; He forgot to eat often, he didn't drink often, he didn't shower a lot, and his sleep schedule sucked. He hasn't uploaded or tweeted since Dream's death, and he didn't plan to. </p><p>George sat on the couch, briefly looking at the TV while scrolling through his gallery, his eyes tearing up as he looked at the pictures he had of Dream. His eyes stopped on a video, it was one of few, and it was of their first date. George remembered that day so vividly, and it often came up in his thoughts as of recent. Patches climbed up next to him, resting her head on his propped knee. With a deep breath, he clicked the play button; Soft music played in the background, most likely from the restaurant, while the camera panned onto Dream eating a piece of bread. ''Are you recording?'' He chuckled, George remembered nodding behind his phone.<br/>
''You're so silly,'' Dream murmured, smiling, and the video ended.</p><p>George didn't have the energy to do anything more than weakly cry, his body was spent from his constant anguish. Patches meowed, pawing at the phone. George sniffled and furrowed his eyebrows, watching as Patches looked at his phone. ''What is it, honey?'' He murmured, running his hands along her head. She continued to paw at the phone, George suddenly realising she recognised Dream's voice. George pressed play on the video again, placing his phone down next to him. Patches dipped down towards the phone, her tail shifting as she watched the video.</p><p>She meowed and placed her head onto the phone, now laying on it while Dream's voice rang out into the opened air. She let out another meow as the video stopped, pawing at the phone again. George pressed play on the video again, watching with teary eyes as she closed her eyes and curled up farther into the phone. ''I miss him too...'' He murmured, petting her till she fell asleep. George stared at the TV absentmindedly after that, his thoughts constantly whirring; All of them being about Dream.</p><p>He missed him so much.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was honestly so sad to write, but i saw a video of a cat getting sad after seeing a video of their deceased owner and it sparked some inspiration ):</p><p>i didnt edit this, i usually dont edit angst. kudos and comments are appreciated ! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>